inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Kazemaru Ichirouta
Anime screenshots ''Inazuma Eleven'' kazemaru when he was in track club.png|Kazemaru in Raimon track club's uniform. kazemaru in raimon uniform.png|Kazemaru in Raimon school's uniform. Gouenji and Kazemaru depressed at what endou said.png|Gouenji and Kazemaru depressed at what Endou said. Kazemaru worried about Gouenji.png|Kazemaru worried about Gouenji after he fell from his training. Debut of Honoo no Kazamidori.PNG|Gouenji and Kazemaru using Honoo no Kazamidori for the first time. Kazemaru talking with Miles.png|Kazemaru talking with Miyasaka. Kirigakure and Kazemaru.PNG|Kazemaru accepting the challenge. Kazemaru ichirouta.jpg|Kazemaru in Raimon's soccer uniform. Kazemaru with both of his eyes showing.png|Kazemaru with both of his eyes appearing. Kazemaru smiles.png|Kazemaru is glad after hearing Miyasaka's demand. Kazemaru Zeus match.PNG|Kazemaru delighted with the victory of Zeus, along with Kageno Jin and Kabeyama. Kazemaru getting blown back.png|Kazemaru getting blown back from a giant snowball while snowboarding. Endou and Kazemaru chatting IE 33 HQ.PNG|Kazemaru and Endou having a friendly conversation. Kazemaru trying to catch up IE 45 HQ.PNG|Kazemaru getting outpaced by The Genesis' members. Kazemaru scared of Genesis.png|Kazemaru scared of The Genesis. Kazemaru leaving IE 45 HQ.PNG|Kazemaru leaves the team. Kazemaru Dark Emperors.jpg|Kazemaru in Dark Emperors. Kazemaru vs Endou IE 65 HQ.PNG|Kazemaru vs Endou! A photo kazemaru 2.jpg|Kazemaru finally back to normal. Kazemaru in 2nd Inazuma Japan uniform.png|Kazemaru in Inazuma Japan B uniform. Kazemaru casual.jpg|Kazemaru in casual clothes. Kazemaru and Midorikawa IE 78 HQ.PNG|Kazemaru with Midorikawa. Kazemaru training IE 76 HQ.PNG|Kazemaru training for a hissatsu (Fuujin no Mai). Kazemaru Inazuma Japan.jpg|Kazemaru in Inazuma Japan. Kazemaru Participating in Dual Typhoon.png|Kazemaru got to participate in the Dual Typhoon tactics. Kazemaru as the temporary captain for Inazuma Japan EP 94.png|Kazemaru as the temporary captain for Inazuma Japan. Kidou and Kazemaru stopping Drago IE 123.png|Kidou and Kazemaru stopping Drago. Kazemaru EP127.png|Kazemaru in the graduation match. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Kazemaru Adult form.png|Kazemaru as an adult. Adults watching the finals GO.png|Kazemaru with Fudou, Hiroto, Midorikawa and Kabeyama watching the Raimon VS Dragonlink match. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Kazemaru Casual Clothes Ares.png|Kazemaru in his casual clothes. Kazemaru Ichirouta Ares.png|Kazemaru in his Teikoku Gakuen uniform. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Kazemaru Ichirouta's Inazuma Japan introduction.png|Kazemaru announced as a member of Inazuma Japan. Inazuma Japan looking to Ichihoshi.png|Kazemaru and the team looking to Ichihoshi, who was about to leave. Movie screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Kazemaru turning young GO Movie HQ.png|Kazemaru turning back to his age when he played for Raimon. Kazemaru training at God Eden GO MovieHQ.png|Kazemaru training at God Eden. Kazemaru Ichirouta GO MovieHQ.png|Kazemaru tutoring Kirino, Shindou and Kurumada. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Kazemaru in Inazuma Legend Japan Inadan HQ.PNG|Kazemaru in Inazuma Legend Japan. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Kazemaru Ichirouta's introduction CJDM.png|Kazemaru introduced into Inazuma Best Eleven. TCG IG-03 IG-03-029.jpg|IG-03-029 IG-03-032.png|IG-03-032 IGS-05 Start BOX Deck Set Raimon All Stars IGS-05-010B.png|IGS-05-010B IGS-05-020.png|IGS-05-020 IG-06 IG-06-020.png|IG-06-020 IG-06-030.png|IG-06-030 Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 3dan Neppuu IG-09-019.PNG|IG-09-019 IGS-09 IGS-09-037.png|IGS-09-037 IGS-09-045.png|IGS-09-045 Kandou! Selection Pack Inazuma Golden V IG-11-002.jpg|IG-11-002 Bakunetsu! Inazuma Generations 2 IG-13-003.PNG|IG-13-003 IG-13-007.PNG|IG-13-007 IG-13-070.PNG|IG-13-070 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack 4dan Shijou Saikyou! Inazuma Best Eleven!! IG-17-006.PNG|IG-17-006 Eleven Playca Ares no Tenbin Hen Dai 2dan Tachohadakaru Senjutsu no Koutei!! EP-02-036.png|EP-02-036. EP-02-037.png|EP-02-037. Starter Deck: Outei Tsukinomiya & Teikoku Gakuen Version EPD-03-010.png|EPD-03-010. EPD-03-013.png|EPD-03-013. Inazuma Japan DX Deck Set EPD-04-014.png|EPD-04-014. EPD-04-024.png|EPD-04-024. Orion no Kokuin Hen Dai 1dan EP-04-014.png|EP-04-014. EP-04-015.png|EP-04-015. EP-04-051.png|EP-04-051. EPS-01 EPS-01-008.png|EPS-01-008. Promo Card EP-P-009.png|EP-P-009 TCG Misc. KazemaruTCG.jpg|Kazemaru in the TCG R2087.jpg|R2087 f2011.jpg|f2011 8-060.jpg|8-060 Eleven License EL02-13.png|EL02-13. EL04-07.png|EL04-07. EL04-18.png|EL04-18. ELD-06.png|ELD-06. AC Card Kazemaru AC0 R.png|Rare card. Kazemaru AC0 SR.png|Super Rare card. DB01-16.png|DB01-16. DB01-32.png|DB01-32. DB01-61.png|DB01-61. DB02-37.png|DB02-37. DB02-57.png|DB02-57. Misc. Endou and Kazemaru.gif|Kazemaru and Endou in their tuxes. Kazemaru Ichirouta Inazuma Eleven GO Official Artwork.png|Kazemaru Ichirouta's adult design. Kazemaru's Adult Design.jpg|Kazemaru's design in adult form. Kazemaru Ichirouta AVCD.jpg|Official art of Kazemaru in casual clothes